


Russian Nesting Doll

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: The Vor Omega Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, Russian Castiel, Temporary Long-Distance Relationship, russian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Castiel must go home to Mother Russia for talks with other packs, leaving his pregnant mate under the watchful eyes of his betas. Meanwhile, a very pregnant Dean spends his days making his body guard watch bad tv, learning Russian in secret, and pining for his alpha. It was only a matter of time before he started nesting.





	Russian Nesting Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to fill the Nesting Square of my ABO Bingo card, but it is almost a year too late. I think I'll add it to the series anyway.

“ _Keep him safe, or you will answer to me,_ ” Castiel tells Nicholai as they stand in the foyer. He speaks in Russian because he thinks Dean won’t know what he’s saying, but Dean’s been learning from the _volki_  at the shop for months now. The pup is going to be bilingual. He needs to be, too.

Dean rubs a hand over the round curve of his stomach and feels an answering kick. Cas’ hand joins his, cradling the pup as he leans in to kiss Dean. “You’ll be safe for me, won’t you, myshka? No trips across town until I get back.”

Dean scrunches his nose up. “I’m gonna go see my brother if I want to, Cas. Being pregnant doesn’t mean you get to put me on house arrest.”

“Of course not, myshka, but you are vulnerable right now. Our enemies may try to… take advantage. I would feel better if you stayed in our territory. Just until I am back.”

“Our enemies? Cas, we don’t have any enemies. We’re the strongest pack in Kansas. Who would try to hurt us?”

"When you are comfortable in your power, that is when your enemies strike." Cas kisses him again, his hand trailing after the pup as she shifts.

Dean rolls his eyes at the paranoid speech. Cas is normally protective, but he has gone next-level since the pup began growing. “Like the _volki_  would let anything happen to me. They hover almost as much as you do now.”

“You are precious to us all, myshka. You carry the next generation of our pack.”

As if Dean isn’t aware of how important the pack has been treating this pregnancy. One of them shadows him at all times in case he stubs his toe or somehow forgets how to walk down stairs. It drives Dean up the wall. He nods, resigned to letting himself be mothered. “Whatever you say, Alpha.”

Cas hums his pleasure, burying his nose in Dean’s neck for a long scenting and nipping at his mating mark before pulling away. “I must go. I will call you when I have landed in Moscow.”

Dean scrunches his nose up, unhappy to be reminded that his alpha is going to be spending fifteen hours on a flying deathtrap. “And I’ll text if anything happens in the meantime.”

Cas eyes turn sharp on Nicholai and flash red momentarily. “ _Nothing will happen_.”

“ _Of course not, Alpha_ ,” Nicholai replies, eyes darting to Dean briefly before he squares his shoulders and readjusts his stance.

Cas turns back to Dean and kisses him again. He dithers a bit longer before leaving, kissing Dean and the pup through his belly before finally letting Dean usher him out the front door. As it closes behind him, Dean looks around the hallway, feeling oddly bereft without his alpha nearby. He nods to Nikolai and wanders into the den to distract himself with tv for a few hours. He doesn't miss Nikolai following behind him to stand guard just outside the door.

When the fourth episode of Dr. Sexy starts, it becomes clear to Dean that Nicholai does not intend to leave him to his own devices. He turns on the couch to look behind him, unsurprised to see the _volk_ standing in the doorway with his arms clasped behind his back.

" _No one's coming into our home, Nicholai. You don't have to watch me_ ," he says in Russian. Or at least he tries to, but the pronunciation doesn't work well in his mouth.

" _I promised Alpha Krushnic that I would keep you safe._ " Nikolai replies, much more smoothly.

Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Then, come watch some tv with me. The hovering's weird, dude," he says in English, too annoyed to try to figure out the Russian.

Nikolai frowns, his eyebrows knitting together for a moment. "If you wish, sir."

"I wish. And don't call me sir. We've talked about that." Dean waves a hand at the other side of the couch and is pleased to have Nikolai sit down, cautious and alert, but sitting at least. It's a start.

-

The _volki_  have been more than hovering since Cas left for Moscow. Dean is pretty sure Nikolai has spent the last three nights sleeping in front of Dean's bedroom door, a fact he discovered last night when he nearly tripped over Nikolai on his way down to make a bowl of chocolate ice cream with jalapeños (cravings are weird).

Even Sam notices when he comes to visit. "Am I going crazy, or is Nikolai following us?" Sam asks as they bring up the boxes of baby things the Winchester pack sent with Sam.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Cas told them they needed to keep me safe while he's gone. They took that to mean they need to follow me like a goddamn shadow wherever I go." He aims that last part at Nikolai, who looks not at all bothered to be called out.

"Is that why you couldn't come visit? Garth was really disappointed that he didn't get to see you. They're making noises about having a pup shower for you."

"It'll have to be after Cas gets back. I'm not allowed to leave pack territory until then. You’d think this was a heist movie and I’m the crown jewels the way they act."

" _You make an elephant of a fly,_ " Nikolai mutters in Russian behind him, and Dean whips around to stare at him. He's pretty sure he understood the words correctly, but that made exactly no sense.

"Say _that again_?"

" _You make an elephant of a fly. Our alpha wants you safe. It is not unreasonable._ "

Dean shakes his head, dropping the box on the ground because it's heavy, awkward, and distracting him at the moment. Stupid pregnancy brain. "What the hell does 'make an elephant out of a fly' mean? Are you making fun of me now?"

Annoyance flashes over Nikolai's face for just a second before it smooths over to forced patience. "It is a saying in Russian. It means you make a large problem of nothing."

Dean snorts, shaking his head and picking the box back up. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say," he tells him. Sam watches the whole exchange with obvious surprise. Dean ignores him and leads the way to the nursery, freshly painted, but otherwise not quite set up. Cas made him promise to wait until he comes back from Russia so they can set it up together.

"And we'll talk about who's making a big deal out of what when you stop sleeping in front of my door at night, creeper," he says over his shoulder. Nikolai doesn't reply. He's smart enough to stand outside the nursery and not follow them in.

"You speak Russian now?" Sam asks as he looks around the newly-painted room. One of the other pack omegas painted a forest scene on one wall with wolf pups frolicking. Sam gravitates towards it like a moth to flame, fingers dancing along one of the pups.

"I'm working on it. Everyone in the pack speaks it but me, and the pup's going to learn it. Figured I should, too."

Sam nods, still focused on the mural. "That makes sense. How long have you been learning?"

"Since Cas knocked me up. But it's a surprise for Cas, so don't tell him."

"I don't talk to your alpha without you, Dean."

Dean gives him a look. “Whatever, just keep it a surprise, okay? I don’t want him to find out until I’m fluent.”

“You’re secret’s safe with me.” Sam’s eyes travel to Dean’s round belly, and Dean grabs his hand without thinking and rests it over the side of his belly where the pup’s been practicing her river dancing on him since breakfast. Sam’s eyes go wide when he feels the first kick.

“Crazy, isn’t it? She’s been dancing ever since Cas left. I think she knows our alpha’s gone.”

“That is so weird, dude.” Sam moves his hand a little and her kicks follow him. Sam gets a little smile on his face. Dean knows what that look is.

“Don’t get sappy on me. I’m already on the edge of tears at any moment with these fuckin’ hormones.”

Sam grins at him. “Oh really?”

“Shut up. I cried over a commercial for fabric softener the other day. I hate it.”

Sam laughs at him until there are tears in _his_ eyes, and doesn’t even bother to duck when Dean smacks him over the head in retaliation.

-

Dean doesn’t notice what he’s doing at first. Cas was only supposed to be gone a few weeks. By the time a month has passed, Dean is starting to get lonely without his alpha. He takes to curling up in their bed to read to the pup, surrounding himself with Cas’ pillows on Cas’ side of the bed, wearing Cas’ favorite sweater even though it's stretched a little snug over his growing belly. He reads Cas’ favorite books out loud, even doing the voices because he knows the pup will like it.

When Balthazar stops by the house with a package, Dean is surprised to see him there while Cas is away. Then, he opens the bag to pull out a new blanket. Soft angora wool in a pale gray color that calls to him and soothes the loneliness a little.

After half an hour of hearing about Balthazar’s latest conquest, the beta finally leaves, and Dean takes the blanket up to their bedroom and spreads it out over his legs as he curls up with another of Cas’ books. It doesn’t take long for it to smell like him and the pup.

“Look what Balthazar gave me today,” Dean tells Cas over Facetime, tilting his phone’s camera down to show off the blanket still covering his legs.

“It looks very soft. We will have to send Balthazar a thank you note,” Cas says, smiling into the camera. He’s in a stiff-looking office that looks like a mirror of his office at home, except with more dark wood and less books.

“It is. I wish it smelled like you, though. When are you coming home?” Dean tilts the camera back up to his face.

“A little longer, myshka. The talks are taking longer than I like. The other families take advantage of the fact that I have a new pup on the horizon to try to cheat us. I am not letting them win.”

“You tell ‘em, babe. But do it fast. I want you home.”

“I want nothing more than to be home myself.” There’s a pause during which they just stare at each other, and Dean knows that if Sam had been watching their conversation, he’d have started gagging by now. “Do you have the thing?” Cas asks after a while, grinning.

Dean rolls his eyes, but drops the phone to reach into the night table to find the portable heart monitor. They spend a long time listening to their pup’s heartbeat and cooing like saps.

-

Three betas show up at his door the next afternoon, his three favorite shop mechanics. They give him updates about the shop—Cas had forbidden him to go into the warehouse once he’d hit his second trimester. “Too many chances of you or the pup getting hurt. You are protecting more than just yourself now, myshka,” Cas had insisted—and a surprise gift. A set of baby onesies for the pup and a puffy down blanket.

Dean loves the blanket, and loves catching up on shop gossip more. It makes him feel more normal than he has for his entire pregnancy. When they leave, Dean takes the new clothes up to the nursery and spreads the blanket over the bed on top of the soft angora one.

When a package arrives by express a few days later full of cloth and three blankets that all smell like Cas, Dean can’t help the purr that takes over his throat when he opens the sealed plastic they’re wrapped in. He doesn’t even care that Nikolai is standing nearby, possibly judging. When Nikolai offers to help bring the blankets upstairs because the box had been heavier than Dean is allowed to lift, Dean snaps at him and takes the items up himself, not caring that he has to make three trips. When he arranges them on the bed, the whole room smells freshly of Cas, and part of him is soothed.

Another part of him clicks on like a lightbulb.

“I think I’m nesting,” he tells Cas that night during their Facetime talk. He’s curled up in bed, surrounded by the blankets Cas sent him, wearing one of the shirts Cas had included in the package.

Cas chuckles, nodding. “I thought as much. Nikolai told me our bed is starting to look like it is being prepared for the Princess and the Pea.”

Dean sticks his tongue out at the screen, but doesn’t deny the accusation. “Nikolai needs to mind his own business.”

“His business is to mind your business until I am returned to mind it for myself.”

“And when is that going to be again? You’ve been gone more than a month. Can’t you tell those other packs to suck it and come home?”

“Unfortunately, no. But we are nearing the end of negotiations. If all goes as planned, I will be home within the week.”

Dean’s heart swells in his chest and he sits up, lifting the phone higher. “Really?” he asks, his voice louder than he means it to be, but he knows Cas won’t hold it against him.

“If all goes well. And I will ensure that it does. I miss my myshka.”

Dean blushes, sinking down into the pillows a little. Something about his tone makes Dean want to melt into the mattress and get him to say it again and again all at once. “I miss you, too, Alpha.”

-

The pup started kicking bright and early that morning at 5:30am and hadn’t stopped for the following five hours. If Dean didn’t know better, he would think the little punk knows Cas is on his way home to them. Dean’s been rubbing his belly all morning, trying to calm the baby down, but she’s having none of it. “Papa’s coming home soon, sweetheart, but right now you need to stop kicking daddy so much. You’re gonna tucker yourself out before he gets here,” he says, rubbing at the spot where the baby’s been kicking for half an hour.

The sound of a car pulling up in front interrupts the one-sided conversation, and Dean has to try twice to get himself up from the couch. “Fuck, I can’t wait for you to be outta here, little one,” he mutters. Nikolai is there with a hand out to help, but Dean only glares and get himself up all on his own, thank you very much.

Cas is already half-way up the walk when Dean gets to the door, beaming as he takes the front steps three at a time. “Look how beautiful you are,” he says as he finally reaches Dean and wraps him up in a hug. Dean grins and pulls him down for a kiss, happy to be in his alpha’s arms again.

When Cas left, Dean’s belly had still been small enough to make hugs possible, but he’s so wide now that he has to shuffle around a little to get as close to his mate as he wants to be. He wants to hop up into Cas’ arms and wrap his legs around him and have Cas carry him up to their room to make love like the fucking saps they are, but the belly makes that a firm impossibility, so he settles for kissing Cas dirty instead.

“We missed you,” he says when they pull away.

Cas’ smile is wide and gummy in response. “I missed you both more than you can know. I’m so happy to be home again. Would you like me to show you how happy?” he asks in a low voice that hints at his meaning.

Dean kisses him again in answer. Cas lifts him bridal style into his arms in the next moment and carries him upstairs just like he wanted.

-

Later, when they are curled up together under the many, many blankets with Dean as the little spoon, Cas wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders and pulls him into his chest, nosing at Dean's throat with a pleased hum. "Nikolai says you've been making him watch bad television while I was away."

Dean grumbles under his breath, "I didn't make him do anything. He was hovering. I told him he could watch with me or go away."

Cas moves one hand down to press against Dean’s belly where the pup has finally settled from her incessant kicking and spreads his fingers wide over Dean’s taught skin. “You remember his job while I was away was to hover, yes?”

“It’s weird. He slept in front of my door every night. I almost tripped over him three times trying to get a midnight snack.”

“I did not tell him to do that.”

“Well, he did.”

“I will speak with him about boundaries. I did not wish for you to feel imprisoned.”

“It was fine, really. I’m just tired of staying in pack territory all the time. Can we go over to see Sammy tomorrow? He said the old pack is getting antsy about the pup.” 

“ _We can do whatever you like tomorrow, little mouse,_ ” Cas murmured into his ear in Russian.

“ _Good. I miss them._  And Garth’s gonna freak out when he sees how big I am now,” Dean responds, not realizing he responded in Russian until Cas fixes his teeth over Dean’s mating mark and growls in satisfaction. Dean freezes.

“Shit.”

He can feel the smile against his throat. “ _You have been busy, little mouse. Keeping secrets._ ”

“Unlike the fucking _volki_ , apparently. I told them not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you when I got fluent.” Dean turned around as much as his belly would allow to look at Cas, who was leaning up on an elbow, grinning down at him.

“They could not help themselves, myshka. You have a… unique way of speaking when you are confused about a phrase. It has caused a little bit of trouble among my betas.”

“What do you mean? I just asked them to teach me how to speak Russian so I could understand the pup when she starts speaking.”

“My betas do not understand when you are accusing them of making fun when they explain a phrase to you. They are not sure if you think they would disrespect their _Vor Omega_  that way, or if you are laughing at the Russian language. It gives them stress.”

“So they ratted me out? Don’t they know snitches get stitches?”

Cas gives him the warm, overly indulgent smile that usually means he has no idea what Dean is talking about, but finds it adorable anyway. It would be demeaning, except it usually gets Dean some awesome dick, so he’s not complaining. “I do not think that is a phrase they would understand, myshka.”

Dean turned around with a scowl and punched his pillow before sticking it under his head. “Some mobsters, they are,” he mutters. Cas presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, his fingers stroking over Dean’s belly.

“We are not the mob, my love. I have told you.”

“ _Not the mob, my ass,_ ” Dean says. Or at least he thinks he says, but then Cas is laughing full-bellied with his forehead shaking against Dean’s nape and then there are kisses. So many kisses.

“ _You have much to learn, my little mouse._ ”

“ _You’ll have to teach me, then,”_  Dean says, turning again in Cas’ arms. He earns a kiss for his efforts, and then many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).


End file.
